


One Day

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 2x23 FUTURE FIC!</p><p>The next time he says those words, it was late and they were alone, both a little more banged up than usual thanks to a mission that didn’t quite go the way they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was brought about by [ THIS ](http://smoakywithwifi.tumblr.com/post/85777037691/sarcasticfina-hopedreamlovepray)post from tumblr the night of the episode. Then the rest of the plot bunny with the situation hit me and here it is. I'm very nervous about posting this just because a few other things haven't done so well, but I truly hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> As always, I LOVE to hear what you think! Thanks for all your support!

The next time he told her he loved her, it was late and they were alone, both a little more banged up than usual thanks to a mission that didn’t quite go the way they had planned.

Butterfly bandages lined Felicity’s left temple and her arm hurt from being wrenched behind her, dark angry handprints already forming on her pale skin near her wrist.

Oliver worked on her in silence but with the utmost care. Every movement he made was gentle and soft as if he couldn’t bear to cause her any more pain. 

She knew he had busted ribs along with his split lip and a jagged scratch across his ribs from a knife. One more scar, she thought sadly, her eyes trained on the place where the black undershirt was soaked with his blood. He’d refused to let her take care of him until he had looked at her.

Standing her ground, she’d gotten him to at least allow her to put a gauze pad over the wound to staunch the bleeding.

His eyes had clashed with her momentarily, blue on blue and she’d seen a hint of something definitive and startling flash through them before it was gone and he was lifting her onto the table, his hands lingering on her waist seconds longer than needed.

By the grimace on his face, she knew he shouldn’t have exerted himself that much. She’d stabilized herself on his forearms, fingers digging into the leather sleeves of his jacket, along the bolts that he kept in his arm quiver.

When the last butterfly bandage was in place, she felt his breath fan out over her face, and then his fingers trailed down her cheek. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she opened tired eyes to find him staring at her with that same open and honest look she’d been on the receiving end so many times. The look that made those three words said so long ago when it was all apart of the plan to end Slade’s destruction echo in her mind and crack at the foundations in her heart.

They’d sidestepped the issue, skirting around it on numerous occasions, both agreeing with their gazes alone that it wasn’t the time or place. 

She’d been back and forth more than once about the truth of them, but whenever he looked at her like this, all her doubts were washed away.

Her hand came up to catch his and she linked her fingers through his strong ones and pressed her head against them both.

Oliver let his eyes trail all over her face, taking in every facet until he found her gaze once more. 

She could almost feel the words working their way up his throat and she didn’t know if she could bear to hear them again and not act on them, so she began to push forward, motioning to his own wounds.

“We need to get you cleaned up, you’re losing a l…”

“ _Felicity_ ,” he breathed and the way her name fell from his lips caused a delicious shiver to run up her spine, her heart tripping over it as she let wide-eyes fall to his.

Letting go of her hand, he placed it back on her cheek, his warmth seeping into her and she resisted the intrinsic reaction of her body to lean into his touch, instead focusing on his mouth and lips and eyes that were saying so much without actual words.

Until there were words. Three of them. A whispered caress as his breath trailed over her cheek, his face mere inches from hers. 

“I love you, Felicity.”

And his mouth curved upwards again, as if saying the words brought such joy and release and freedom.

The sparkle in his eyes, the genuine joy yet the soft almost fragile look that she could see behind it all, left her with tears.

“Oliver…” she gasped, voice catching and breaking as she let his words wrap around her because she knew...she knew this time, this time they weren’t going to ignore them.

They’d fought side by side for so long; battle after battle leaving them bruised and beaten but not defeated, never defeated. Her hope sparked a hope of his own and together with Diggle and Roy they worked day and night to save this city from the darkness that lingered at it’s edges and sometimes in it’s heart. 

He’d become a hero in the eyes of the city he called home, and she had seen that light inside of him grow with each passing day. Slowly, he put the dark parts of his past behind him and focused on the future.

That future is what she saw in his eyes just then as he stared at her, words hanging between them once more.

This time, she didn’t look surprised, or shake her head in wonder. This time, she smiled and leaned forward until her lips were next to his and together they took that step into a new future.

His lips were warm and gentle against her own, injuries preventing them from taking it any further. He peppered her mouth with kisses and she giggled softly, joy overflowing from a place deep inside her where she kept her hopes and dreams. Hopes and dreams that included him.

“I love you, too, Oliver Queen,” she murmured, when they finally broke apart, his hands still framing her face, thumbs trailing over her skin as if he couldn’t get enough of touching her.

“I meant it,” he whispered softly, “even back then...that night…”

Felicity let her mouth curve into a small smile and cupped his jaw with her uninjured arm, eyes damp with happy tears as she cocked her head to the side. “I know.”

This time when he kissed her it was more heated, teeth nipping at her lower lip as one of his hands gripped her hip and let his fingers run up beneath the hem of her shirt to feel her skin. She gasped, allowing his tongue to slip inside and tangle with hers as the kiss grew languid until they finally parted gasping for breath.

“I need to patch you up,” she reminded him after a moment, worry creasing her brow once more as she glanced down at the wound on his side.

He tucked his finger under her chin and pressed his lips to her forehead. “No one else I’d want to do it…” At seeing her still-concerned gaze lingering on him, he added, “I’ll be okay.”

“Good, because now that I finally have you - all of you - I’m not letting you go, Oliver Queen,” she breathed, her voice cracking as emotion gathered swiftly into her at the suddenly painful image of all of this being ripped away from her now that it was in her grasp.

“You’re not going to lose me,” he stated, his voice as even as it had been the first time he said those words, and she took a breath and nodded, gathering her emotions and leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips, thrilled that she could do that and not hold back anymore.

As she tended to his injuries, she let her fingers linger longer than she ever had, trailing over his scars, new and old. His hand caught hers and held it tight over his heart, a silent gesture that said more than words ever could.

It was hers. It had been hers for a long time, and it always would be.

There was no pomp and circumstance about their new relationship. Diggle and Roy accepted in stride when they found them sprawled out over the couch the next day. They both knew that one day it would happen. And that day had finally come.


End file.
